EveryoneAreAdmins Wiki:Requests for adminship
Hello! Here you can write request to become an admin. Feel free to write it! You will also be rollback and chat moderator. You can see list of admins here. What do you need? *Your English should be understandable *You should be a registered user If you become admin If you become admin you should: *Block vandals *You should help other users when they need help What do you mustn't? *You mustn't be mean to other users or you will be blocked *Never try to make inappropriate pages or you will be blocked *You mustn't delete any administration page *You mustn't remove admin rights from other user *You mustn't abuse this wiki and your admin rights Current requests * Hello, I speak English at a native level and I'd like to become an Administrator. I'll try my best to help others and refrain from breaking any rules, as well. I have, in addition, contributed with over 100 edits on Bandipedia and am #12 (last time I checked) in the Leaderboard, as well as me not breaking any rules on any wiki except for the Chat of one. Reply soon. :) --[[User: Анонымоус Лонер|'Анонымоус']] [[User Talk:Анонымоус Лонер|'Лонер']] 03:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Closed requests Corymach7 Hello, This request has been sent to you because I'd like to help with the tasks and help you complete them. So that is why I'd like to be an admin. PLEASE! Cm7 (talk) 01:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok but I will leave Input from another user. If they do not accept it by the 18th of November It will Be Declined. Devy (May the fourth be with you!) (Talk with Me) 07:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Noone has accepted it plus Christy hasn't gave you the right so it has been Declined. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Dévdevdev (talk) 08:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm Dila. I'm new here, I can speak English at basic level. Not too bad, not too good. I just wanna have fun on this Wikia. Can I be an admin? Dila (Talk To Me, Please ...) 12:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Christy (talk to me) 18:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I am Sekar. I can speak english in basic level. Not very well. I wanna having fun in this wikia. Can I be an Admin? SeKar (Wanna have a ChitChat?) 11:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Supported '''Need an approved from Christy :) Dini (Talk With Me) 12:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Support Christy (talk to me) 16:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I am Dini. I'm an Indonesian, but can speak english. Altough not very well. I have 400-more edit. Near 500 on The Sims Wiki. I also had made an edit on this wikia. Can I be an admin? Dini (Talk With Me) 14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Support :) Christy (talk to me) 17:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Is It Possible if I can Be an Admin. Im English, and made 100 and more edits on The Sims Wiki. And At least One On Here. Bonjour, Tout Le Monde (talk) 09:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Approved 'Christy (talk to me) 14:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou Bonjour, Tout Le Monde (talk) 19:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) User:Xxgreenbunnyxx I have good English and I have made an Edit and I am trying to get all achievments for fun :) Xxgreenbunnyxx (talk) 22:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hm, I wonder... OF COURSE!! :D Colin the Panda - Meow 22:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks Xxgreenbunnyxx (talk) Category:Site administration